Optical transmission radiation (OTR) screens are typically used to visualize the location, shape, energy spread, and/or size of a particle or electron beam generated by a linear accelerator. The result of a particle or electron beam passing through the OTR screen is visible light, which can be captured using a camera, such as a triggered digital camera, located out of the path of the beam.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.